Us Against the World
by Rachael137
Summary: They both know that they are not supposed to be together. And like a math, that is an exact. KyuMin ; YAOI ; [Miniseries] -Chapter 2 Update-
1. Chapter 1

**Title : U**s** A**gainst** t**he** W**orld

**Pairing : K**YU**M**IN [Forever and Always]

**Genre : **Angst ; Romance ; Hurt/Comfort

**Rate** : **T**

**Length : **Mini Series

**Disclaimer : Kyu **_belongs to_** Min**

**Foreword : **Collaboration Fiction ; Outline by Rachael and Dhee based on _Life is Beautiful Drama Series_; Writen by Zen and Rachael

Please enjoy ^_^

.

.

.

...oo00oo...

.

.

.

_**They both know that they are not supposed to be together. And like a math, that is an exact.**_

Hari tidak nampak seperti biasanya. Dedaunan itu sudah mulai berjatuhan dan sebagian yang lain dengan bersemangat berlomba-lomba untuk memamerkan berbagai warna yang bisa mereka hasilkan. Hijau, cokelat muda, kuning lembut atau mungkin kemerahan. Anginpun sepertinya sedang berpihak pada dedaunan itu, karena hembusannya yang ringan tidak akan membuat daun itu langsung jatuh ke tanah dingin.

Duduk disebuah kursi taman yang terbuat dari kayu mahogani berpelitur cokelat, seseorang nampak menghirup nafas dalam. Berusaha untuk meresapi keheningan dan rasa nyaman yang dihasilkan suasana saat ini. Dikeluarkannya udara itu perlahan-lahan sebelum akhirnya dia menyibak beberapa helai rambut yang jatuh mengenai mata indah berbentuk mirip seperti almond miliknya.

Jemari yang seperti milik anak kecil itu mengusap pelan kelopak matanya. Takut-takut jika dia mengusapnya terlalu kencang, _contact lense_ yang sedang digunakannya saat ini akan bergeser. Tanpa sadar pria itu memajukan sedikit bibirnya yang merah itu dan mengerucutkannya. Kebiasaan yang seharusnya dia hilangkan mengingat umurnya yang sudah hampir kepala tiga. Namun walaupun begitu, pria itu sedikit bangga ketika ibu dan adiknya masih saja mengira bahwa dia meminum semacam ramuan untuk membuatnya terlihat lebih muda beberapa tahun dari usia yang sebenarnya.

Setelah dirasanya tidak lagi gatal, dia memindahkan tangannya pada lengan kursi kayu itu. Kemudian dia menengadahkan kepalanya untuk memeriksa keadaan langit sore ini. Cerah. Nyaris tanpa awan. Suara gesekkan dededauan karena tersenggol angin membuatnya merasa sangat nyaman. Jika saja dia tidak ingat bahwa ini adalah tempat umum, mungkin saja dia sudah memasang kuda-kuda dan mengatur posisi untuk tidur. Namun, dia cukup pintar untuk tidak melakukan hal yang sedikit memalukan seperti itu.

Dalam ketenangan yang hanya didominasi sedikit suara itu, dia mencoba untuk mengingat-ingat kembali tentang hal yang membuatnya memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak ditaman ini. Semilir angin sore musim gugurpun membuatnya terhanyut dalam memori kisah yang dituliskan dalam balutan kapas putih. Rapuh dan mudah hancur. Namun tidak mudah untuk dilepaskan begitu saja. Seperti serat-seratnya yang enggan terpisah dari satu sama lain.

Ah...seperti itu juga dia dulu. Seperti berjalan dengan penutup mata yang tebal hingga meskipun ditembus oleh cahaya yang teramat terang, hampir saja tidak akan ada cahaya yang masuk untuk menyapa kornea matanya. Hampir. Nyatanya meskipun dia meraba dalam perjalanannya selama ini, pada akhirnya cahaya kecil itu memilih menyapanya dan meninggalkan sesuatu pada titik penerimaan cahaya miliknya. Dan menjanjikannya sebuah makna dalam setiap kegelapan yang dijalaninya. Dia...

.

.

.

"Sudah aku bilang aku tidak ingin membicarakan masalah ini, Omma!" Seru seseorang. Nadanya yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari biasanya itu membuat orang-orang yang berada disekitarnya sedikit kaget. Ekspresi keempat orang itu nyaris sama. Hanya pria yang baru saja berseru pada mereka saja yang kini terlihat sedikit terkejut dengan suara yang baru saja keluar dari mulutnya sendiri. Sungmin, pria itu, akhirnya membuang nafas yang entah sejak kapan ditahannya perlahan. Berusaha menenangkan emosinya dalam diam. Kemudian membenarkan posisi duduknya sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan makan malam yang sempat tertunda tadi.

"Tapi Sungmin-ah, kau tahu kan kalau Victoria itu gadis yang baik! Dia itu gadis yang hebat karena bisa bertahan dengan sikap dinginmu itu!" Balas Nyonya Lee pelan. Kentara sekali tidak ingin menyinggung perasaan putranya, lagipula Nyonya Lee belum berencana untuk membuat jantungnya sendiri copot karena melihat tingkah anaknya yang tidak biasa ini. Sungjin, Sunny dan Tuan Lee hanya melanjutkan makannya dalam diam sambil menyerap inti dari percakapan keduanya.

Sungmin melepas sendok yang sedang digunakannya hingga menimbulkan suara berisik yang cukup untuk membuat Nyonya Lee kembali diam dan meneruskan makan malamnya. Sesekali wanita berumur lima puluh tahun itu mencuri pandang kearah anak tertuanya dari balik mangkuk yang dipegangnya. "Dengarkan aku, Omma..." Mulai Sungmin.

Pria dengan rambut hitam bersinar dan kulit hampir seputih salju itu memandang ibunya yang juga memiliki tampilan fisik yang hampir sama dengan dirinya. Ayah dan kedua adiknya yang masih memiliki akal sehat untuk melanjutkan makan malam, memilih untuk tidak terlibat didalamnya.

"Aku dan Victoria itu sudah tidak memiliki hubugan apa-apa lagi. Lagipula, dialah yang mengakhirinya." Jelas Sungmin, berusaha untuk menjelaskan kepada ibunya dengan penjelasan yang paling sederhana. Setidaknya alasan ini dapat membuatnya untuk bertahan selama beberapa waktu kedepan. Dan jika saja Sungmin bisa bersikap egois, mungkin dia akan memilih untuk tidak memiliki keluarga dengan kadar kasih sayang yang terlampau tinggi seperti ini.

"Tapi tadi dia datang kesini, Sungmin-ah! Dia bilang dia ingin memperbaiki semuanya dan dia bilang dia ingin menikah denganmu." seru Nyonya Lee lagi. Mencoba untuk berbicara dengan nada yang teratur dan tenang. Namun Sungmin tahu ada nada sedikit memaksa didalamnya. Untuk kesekian kalinya Sungmin menghela nafas lelah. Sudah terlampau banyak perdebatan yang dilaluinya karena masalah ini. Dan informasi yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh ibunya sama sekali tidak membantunya.

Kaget? Tentu saja! Mana ada pria yang tidak terkejut saat seorang wanita tiba-tiba datang kerumahnya –apalagi jika wanita itu adalah mantan kekasihmu- dan melontarkan pernyataan yang terdengar sedikit menganggu. Namun Sungmin tahu benar untuk tidak menunjukan sikap itu didepan orang tuanya. Hanya saja wajah kesal itu tidak bisa luput dari Nyonya Lee.

"Omma, meskipun dia mau menikahiku dan Omma menyetujuinya, hal itu tidak akan terjadi jika aku tidak menginginkannya, kan?" Jelas Sungmin yang kini sudah berdiri dan bersiap untuk meninggalkan meja makan. Tiba-tiba saja nafsu makannya menghilang entah kemana.

Melihat anak kesayangannya yang hendak meninggalkan meja makan, Nyonya Lee langsung diam dan menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Kini giliran Tuan Lee yang menghentikan kegiatan makannya dan memandang lurus kearah anak laki-laki tertuanya.

"Duduklah Sungmin-ah! Habiskan dulu makan malammu. Ibumu itu tidak bermaksud memaksamu, hanya saja kami khawatir karena selama ini kau tidak juga mengenalkan kekasih atau calon istrimu pada kami." Putus Tuan Lee tenang. Tidak ada kesan menghakimi atau memaksakan kehendaknya dan pria berumur enam puluh tahun itu kemudian melanjutkan makannya dalam diam. Sementara dari sudut matanya, Sungmin bisa melihat kedua adiknya saling berpandangan kemudian menggumamkan kata 'benar' sebelum menyumpit kimchi dan bulgogi dihadapan mereka.

Akhirnya dengan berat hati Sungmin kembali duduk dan menyantap makan malamnya setelah sebelumnya bergumam lirih. "Aku tidak bisa menghabiskan seluruh hidupku dengan orang yang tidak aku cintai, itu saja. Untuk hal ini, tolong mengerti."

Keempat orang disekelilingnya saling berpandangan dalam diam. Rasa makanan yang sebenarnya lezat itu mendadak saja tidak terasa apapun. Mungkin karena peryataan dari pria dihadapan merekalah yang membuat ketiganya bingung. Dan merekapun memiliki pertanyaan yang sama dalam fikiran mereka.

_Sebenarnya gadis seperti apa yang Sungmin cintai?_

**.**

**...o00o...**

**.**

Suasana ruangan itu sedikit gelap. Hal yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu disukai oleh Sungmin. Namun entah mengapa hari ini sepertinya semua berbeda. Dipandangnya langit-langit kamar yang berwarna putih polos. Membosankan. Sama seperti hidupnya yang benar-benar kosong. Kosong karena sepertinya akan sulit baginya untuk memberitahukan hal yang sudah lama dia rasakan pada keluarganya.

Kali ini Victoria sudah agak keterlaluan. Gadis anggun dengan senyum yang terkesan polos itu ternyata benar-benar keras kepala. Sepertinya selama ini Sungmin agak terlalu lunak padanya. Sungguh membuatnya sakit kepala.

Setelah berfikir lama, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mengklarifikasi hal ini pada gadis itu. Meskipun sebenarnya Sungmin sangat enggan untuk memulai pembicaraan dengannya. Benar bahwa Victoria wanita yang cantik, anggun juga cukup menyenangkan jika diajak berbicara. Pribadinya yang _easy going_ itulah yang membuat Sungmin memutuskan untuk mencoba berhubungan dengannya ketika Victoria bilang bahwa dia menyukai Sungmin. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, ternyata memang Sungmin tidak bisa memaksakannya. Hati itu tidak dapat dipaksakan.

"Ya! Kenapa kau terus membuatku sulit Vic?! Bukankah kita sudah memutuskan bahwa berpisah adalah hal yang paling baik untuk kita? Kau tahu sendiri kan bagaimana sikapku terhadapmu? Tolong jangan membuatku semakin sulit Vic!" Tegur Sungmin sebelum orang diseberang sana siap untuk berbicara padanya terlebih dahulu. Salah satu _trick_ yang sudah dipelajari oleh Sungmin hampir selama dua tahun dia menjalin hubungan dengan wanita itu.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja kau katakan, Sungmin. Dan jika maksudmu soal aku berkunjung kerumahmu, aku tidak sengaja melewatinya saat hendak menuju lokasi seminar dan memutuskan untuk menyapa mereka. Aku sedang ada pasien saat ini, aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti. Selamat malam!" Sungmin menautkan kedua alisnya saat mendengar nada sambung yang menandakan bahwa orang diseberang telepon sana mengakhiri percakapan yang baru saja hendak dimulainya.

Dengan berat hati akhirnya dia menghembuskan nafas kesal kemudian memaksa dirinya untuk tertidur. Mungkin saat dia terbangun esok pagi, semua mimpi buruk ini akan segera sirna dan tergantikan dengan hal yang lebih sederhana. Ya, itulah harapan yang Sungmin miliki setiap malam.

_Kenapa semua hal didunia ini nampak begitu rumit dalam kacamatanya?_

**.**

**...o00o...**

**.**

Jika memang beginilah rasanya meninggalkan dunia ini, maka Kyuhyun pasti tidak akan menghindar dari semua hal ini. Maka mungkin ia akan langsung mendatanginya dengan penuh kerelaan serta kepasrahan hingga dilevel tertinggi. Sungguh nyaman, tidak ada rasa sakit yang dia bayangkan akan sangat menyiksa.

Dan inilah yang membuatnya rindu dengan perasaan ini. Begitu nyaman rasanya ketika dia akan berada didunia yang –mungkin- tidak akan menghakiminya. Tidak perlu lagi berlari dan bersembunyi. Karena dia yakin dunia itu abadi. Tanpa ada luka dan rasa sakit. Seperti yang dia rasakan beberapa tahun belakangan ini.

Tapi kali ini pria tinggi dengan rambut _brunette_ itu tahu benar untuk tidak mencoba hal itu lagi. Mungkin awalnya terasa menyenangkan untuk meninggalkan orang-orang yang kini membencinya. Lucu sekali ketika orang-orang itu justru mereka yang mengklaim bahwa merekalah orang yang paling mencintainya didunia ini. Cih, persetan dengan semuanya.

Kini, Kyuhyun sudah memiliki seseorang yang mengerti tentang apa yang dirasakannya. Kyuhyun kini memiliki orang yang bisa merasakan pedih yang sama yang sedang dirasakannya dan membuatnya merasa lebih baik setelah sehari penuh dunia seolah mengutuknya dalam diam.

Kadang masyarakat disekitarnya terlalu menyedihkan. Mereka bertanya dan memintamu untuk menjadi dirimu sendiri, namun setelah kau menuruti kemauan mereka, kemudian mereka menghakimimu hanya dengan apa yang terlihat dari luar.

Mungkin jika hanya masyarakat umum yang memperlakukan Kyuhyun dengan cara seperti itu, dia akan bertahan. Sedihnya, orang-orang yang pertama kali menghakiminya setelah dia menunjukan siapa dia yang sebenarnya adalah orang tua dan kakaknya sendiri.

Kyuhyun ingat betul ketika mereka memandangnya seolah dia adalah pria dengan penyakit menular paling berbahaya didunia. Kyuhyun ingin sekali tertawa saat itu. Setelah dengan darah dan air mata mereka meminta penjelasan mengapa dia ingin mengakhiri pernikahannya yang –menurut keluarganya- sempurna dengan Seohyun, begitu mendengar hal yang sudah dipendamnya selama puluhan tahun, akhirnya Kyuhyun hanya mendapatkan tatapan yang paling dia takutkan. Tatapan penuh rasa menjijikan.

Dan sepertinya setelah hampir satu tahun meninggalkan semua itu dalam diam, Kyuhyun masih dapat melihatnya dalam manik mata seorang wanita paruh baya dihadapannya. Kyuhyun tahu betapa mata itu meneriakkan rasa sakit dan malu teramat dalam dihadapannya, tapi Kyuhyun bisa apa? Dia hanyalah seorang pria yang mencoba untuk bertahan hidup dalam terpaan berbagai macam pandangan aneh banyak orang. Dalam hal ini seluruh keluarganya.

"Kyuhyun-ah! Tolonglah kembali pada kami, jadilah seorang pria yang bertanggung jawab pada keluarganya! Tinggalkan jalan yang kau pilih itu Kyuhyun-ah!" seru wanita itu lirih. Dari suaranya Kyuhyun tahu wanita itu sudah lelah dengan semua kata-kata yang sudah sering didengarnya.

"Omma! Sudah berapa kali aku bilang ini adalah keputusanku! Walaupun omma memohon seperti apapun, aku tidak akan mengubah keputusanku!" Balas Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba saja rasa lelah itu menderanya. Tapi dia tidak ingin duduk disebelah wanita itu. Tidak saat wanita itu masih menghujat dan menghakiminya seperti ini.

"Berilah sedikit rasa kasihan pada wanita tua ini dan ayahmu dirumah Kyuhyun-ah. Ayahmu adalah seorang pengajar yang sangat dihormati di universitas Seoul. Tidak mungkin jika rekan-rekan kerjanya mengetahui soal dirimu ini!" Seru ibunya lagi. Kali ini wanita itu sudah mulai tersedak saliva-nya sendiri karena berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak mengeluarkan air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya.

"Kenapa omma membuat hal ini semakin sulit? Omma hanya tinggal menganggapku tidak ada dan berhenti mengakuiku sebagai anak dari keluarga Cho yang kalian banggakan itu! Lalu biarkan aku tenang disini tanpa mendengar permintaan itu lagi!"

"Berani kau berbicara seperti itu pada ibumu, eoh?! Ini yang kau lakukan untuk membalas setelah sekian lama aku mengurusmu hingga kau seperti ini? Dengan pilihan hidup sebagai seorang monster?" Kali ini air mata itu mengalir deras dari pelupuk mata wanita paruh baya yang kini sudah berdiri dari sofa tempatnya duduk tadi. Matanya lekat memandang anak kesayangannya di manik matanya yang kini terlihat meredup.

"Jadi sekarang aku adalah seorang monster bagi kalian?" Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. Miris. "Kau tahu omma, aku juga tidak minta untuk dilahirkan seperti ini! Aku juga ingin menjadi manusia normal yang bisa membuat kalian bangga! Tapi aku tidak bisa berbohong seperti itu terus!" Bantah Kyuhyun pasrah. "Lebih baik sekarang Omma pulang saja. Keputusanku masih tetap sama." Tambah Kyuhyun lagi.

Tidak peduli dengan apapun yang terjadi saat ini, Kyuhyun ingin sekali mencoba untuk kembali kesaat dia merasa tenang. Mungkin menelan beberapa tablet obat tidur malam nanti bisa membuatnya sedikit melupakan rasa sakit yang membelenggu organ dalam pada dada kirinya itu. Tapi buru-buru dia mengurungkan niat itu. Karena jelas sekali seseorang akan memukul kepalanya hingga berdarah jika orang itu menemukannya dalam kondisi yang sama seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu.

**.**

**...o00o...**

**.**

Sungmin tersentak dari lamunannya ketika dia mendengar telepon genggamnya berdering. Benda tipis itu mengeluarkan suara yang sangat dikenal oleh pemiliknya. _Ringtone_ itu khusus untuk seseorang yang bisa membuatnya lepas kendali untuk beberapa saat. Dengan cekatan Sungmin membaca pesan singkat yang muncul setelah dia menggesekkan jari telunjuknya pada layar datar ponsel berwarna hitam metalik miliknya itu.

_Bisakah kita bertemu? Aku sudah ada didekat rumahmu._

Alis hitam milik Sungmin kini saling bertaut ketika dia melihat angka-angka digital yang tertera pada jam becker di meja samping tempat tidurnya. Sudah hampir tengah malam dan tidak biasanya orang itu memintanya untuk bertemu, apalagi dia sudah berada didekat rumah Sungmin.

Tentu saja pria yang sudah berpakaian lengkap untuk menyapa orang-orang yang ada dialam mimpinya itu langsung saja berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya untuk menggunakan pakaian yang lebih pantas dipakai keluar. Lagipula udara musim gugur yang sudah mulai dingin ini tidak akan baik untuk kesehatannya jika dia hanya menggunakan pakaian tipis.

Seorang dokter tidak mungkin terserang penyakit bukan? Mau ditaruh dimana wajahnya jika seorang dokter kebanggaan keluarganya terserang sakit? Bukan ide yang bijaksana jika nanti Nyonya Lee malah membuatnya merasa sedikit malu karena reaksinya yang terlalu berlebihan.

Akhirnya, setelah memutuskan untuk mengenakan kaus berwarna putih dan celana jeans hitam lalu memadunya dengan sweater hitam kesayangannya, Sungmin sedikit berlari untuk menemui orang yang mengiriminya pesan singkat itu.

"Mau kemana kau malam-malam begini?" Pertanyaan Nyonya Lee itu membuat Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya. Mungkin dia menimbulkan sedikit bunyi yang mengganggu hingga ibunya terbangun. "Keluar sebentar." Jawab Sungmin singkat, berusaha untuk menghindari tatapan penuh selidik yang dilayangkan untuknya.

"Ini sudah malam Sungmin-ah, lagipula kau besok ada shift pagi bukan?" Nyonya Lee tidak ingin menyerah dan memilih untuk terus bertanya pada anaknya saat dia sendiri bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa Sungmin tidak senang dengan semua pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya dan yang akan dilontarkannya.

"Aku hanya ingin mencari angin segar, sebaiknya omma lanjutkan saja tidur omma. Aku akan kembali sebelum omma terbangun." Jawab Sungmin berusaha untuk menyudahi pembicaraan ini. Lagipula dia tidak ingin orang yang mengiriminya pesan singkat tadi menunggunya terlalu lama. Sungmin tahu orang itu sedang dalam kondisi tidak baik saat ini.

Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban atau mungkin pertanyaan lain yang muncul dari wanita paruh baya dihadapannya itu, Sungmin langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat dimana orang itu menunggunya.

**.**

**...o00o...**

**.**

Suasana dimobil itu masih sama. Harum yang menyebar dalam ruangan sempit inipun tidak berubah. Wangi chamomille yang menenangkan. Aroma yang khusus dipilih Sungmin untuk seseorang yang sedang berada disebelahnya. Jika hari ini adalah seperti hari biasanya, mungkin mereka kini sudah saling tersenyum atau mungkin tertawa untuk semua hal yang dikatakan oleh pria disebelahnya ini.

Namun sepertinya kali ini berbeda, karena dia bisa melihat air mata sudah mulai menggenang disudut mata itu dan hanya tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk akhirnya jatuh dan membanjiri wajah tampan miliknya.

Sudah setengah jam mereka berada disini. Ditepian pantai tempat dimana mereka biasa menghabiskan waktu bersama. Hanya suara deburan ombak yang sayup-sayup terdengar dari balik bebatuan karang menelisik masuk dalam celah-celah kecil Audi putih milik pria tampan disebelahnya. Udara diluar sanapun sepertinya nampak bersahabat karena mereka tidak memerlukan pemanas untuk menghangatkan tubuh mereka.

Namun entah mengapa Sungmin merasa saat ini semuanya berputar tidak searah dengan jarum jam. Seperti juga pria yang ada disebelahnya saat ini. Suatu waktu pria ini adalah pria paling bahagia didunia dan tidak pernah berhenti tersenyum dihadapannya. Namun diwaktu yang bersamaan, pria ini bisa menjadi pria paling mengerikan yang pernah dilihatnya. Tapi anehnya Sungmin tidak merasa terancam dengan sikap pria ini, hanya saja Sungmin tidak bisa bersikap masa bodoh seperti pria itu.

Kadang hal itu membuat Sungmin iri padanya.

"Min, aku harus bersikap seperti apa?" Mulai pria itu. "Aku hanya ingin mereka mengerti tentang keadaanku!Bukan memaksakan kehendak mereka untuk ku terus bersama dengan Seohyun dan mengurus Sulli bersamanya." Keluh Kyuhyun kesal.

Membayangkan nama Seohyun saja bisa membuat kepalanya pusing seketika. Bukan karena Seohyun itu jahat. Justru karena Seohyun terlalu baik dan mengerti akan posisinya hingga dia merasa hal itu malah mengerikan. Sekarang ketika Kyuhyun berniat untuk menjadi ayah yang baik untuk Sulli, keluarga Seohyun melarangnya. Tidak mengizinkannya sama sekali untuk bertemu dengan buah hatinya itu.

Sungmin memandangnya dalam diam. Masalah yang sama lagi. Inilah ketakutan terbesarnya ketika dia ingin memberitahu keluarganya soal alasan mengapa sampai saat ini dia belum juga mengenalkan seorang wanita pada keluarganya.

Dia tidak ingin ibu yang sangat membanggakannya itu terkena serangan jantung mendadak dan ayah yang sangat dikaguminya itu membunuhnya seketika.

Mungkin dia terlalu berlebihan dalam melukiskan reaksi yang akan ditunjukan oleh keluarganya, namun bisa apa dia? Kenyataan yang akan dia beritahukan pada mereka bukanlah sekedar berita sederhana yang dapat hilang setelah tertiup angin. Ini adalah masa depan hidupnya.

Sungmin sangat mengagumi pria yang ada disebelahnya. Butuh banyak persediaan keberanian untuk melakukan tindakan seperti itu. Pertemuan pertama mereka memang bukan hal yang ingin diingat oleh Sungmin, namun siapa sangka justru itulah yang membuat mereka menjadi seperti ini. Saling mendukung dan bergantung satu sama lain.

"Mungkin maksud ibumu itu baik. Lagipula kau memang masih punya tanggung jawab terhadap Sulli, biar bagaimanapun dia itu anakmu." Terang Sungmin berusaha untuk melihat hal dari sisi yang berbeda. Kenyataan itu memang bukan untuk dihindari tapi untuk dihadapi. Itulah yang ingin Sungmin pelajari dari orang ini.

"Kau tahu apa reaksi mereka setelah aku akhirnya menemui mereka semua? Ayahku langsung mengunci dirinya sendiri dikamar, kakakku keluar rumah sambil membanting pintu rumah kami keras."

"Kyuhyun-ah..." Potong Sungmin lirih. Berusaha untuk menenangkan pria disebelahnya. Kyuhyun yang seperti ini membuatnya sedikit panik. Perlahan dia berusaha untuk menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang masih terkepal menggenggam kemudi mobil dihadapannya. Dan Sungmin bersyukur bahwa Kyuhyun tidak menolaknya meskipun matanya masih terfokus dengan ombak-ombak pantai dihadapannya. Namun sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak berniat untuk menghentikan apa yang akan dikatakannya.

"Memangnya mereka pikir aku ini apa? Orang yang memiliki penyakit menular? Ataukah aku pembunuh berantai? Hingga mereka semua takut begitu melihatku! Hanya ibuku yang berada disana tapi tatapannya malah membuatku semakin tersiksa."

"Kyuhyun-ah..." Coba Sungmin lagi. Kali ini tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun dan meremasnya perlahan berusaha untuk memberitahu bahwa Sungmin berada disini. Dia selalu ada disebelahnya untuk menyokong Kyuhyun.

"Tapi bukan ini yang aku khawatirkan." Kyuhyun berhenti memandang laut dihadapannya dan menoleh kearah Sungmin yang kini memandangnya dengan tatapan sendu. Dibalasnya genggaman tangan Sungmin padanya sebelum dia mengatakan apa yang dikhawatirkannya sampai saat ini. Kyuhyunpun memandangnya tepat pada manik mata itu.

"Kau berbeda denganku, Sungmin-ah. Kau itu lemah, halus dan sensitive. Aku tidak mau kau mengalami hal yang sama denganku. Bahkan saat kau memutuskan untuk menyerah soal diriku, aku akan mengerti. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu memilih antara aku ataukah keluargamu. Aku tidak akan membuatmu merasakan hal yang sama denganku."

Kalimat Kyuhyun barusan sukses membuat Sungmin terkejut. Dari semua hal yang ada didunia ini yang harus ditinggalkannya, Kyuhyun adalah orang terakhir yang ada dalam daftar tersebut. Tidak saat akhirnya Sungmin berhasil menemukan seseorang yang dapat menenangkan dirinya. Tidak jika orang yang harus ditinggalkannya adalah Kyuhyun.

"Victoria datang kerumah atas kemauannya sendiri dan mengatakan jika ia ingin menikah denganku." Kali ini giliran Kyuhyun yang terdiam dan berusaha untuk menyerap hal yang baru saja dikatakan oleh pria manis disebelahnya. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak akan menyelanya.

"Aku pikir aku bisa menggunakan Victoria sebagai alasan agar aku bisa bertahan seperti ini sebentar lagi. Tapi sepertinya Tuhan memiliki rencana lain untukku." Tambah Sungmin lagi. Kali ini penghangat didalam Audi ini sudah mulai terasa dikulit Sungmin. Dihembuskannya nafas berat itu lagi.

"Ingin sekali aku berlari menuju lobi rumah sakit dan meneriakkan pada semua orang disana bahwa aku adalah seorang gay. Tapi rasa takut yang aku hadapi saat ini bukanlah rasa takut karena aku berbeda dengan orang lain. Yang aku takutkan adalah bahwa aku dengan lancangnya menantang dunia." Selesai Sungmin sambil terus menatap mata hitam Kyuhyun yang sangat disukainya.

Jika dia harus meneriakkan pada dunia bahwa dia berbeda, seberapapun banyaknya, dia akan melakukannya. Yang dia takutkan adalah saat dunia memisahkannya dengan pria ini. Jika saat itu terjadi, entahlah, mungkin hal pertama yang Sungmin lakukan adalah menyerahkan dirinya sendiri kembali kepada dunia.

Sedetik kemudian, dia dapat merasakan tangan Kyuhyun memeluknya erat. Rasa hangat yang muncul dari pemanas itu mendadak tergantikan dengan rasa hangat yang meresap hingga keseluruh tubuh dan jiwanya.

"Kita akan melalui ini semua berdua Sungmin-ah! Kita akan melawan dunia dan membuktikan bahwa kita adalah bagian dari mereka juga." Gumam Kyuhyun tepat ditelinga Sungmin. Tangan besarnya itu kini mengusap lembut punggung Sungmin yang mulai bergetar. Ya, sehalus inilah perasaan pria dalam pelukkannya.

Begitu rapuh namun juga begitu kuat disaat yang bersamaan. Dan inilah yang membuat Kyuhyun memilihnya meskipun seluruh dunia membuatnya terluka. Namun Kyuhyun pastikan bahwa dunia tidak bisa melukai pria ini. Tidak saat Kyuhyun masih bersamanya.

"I love you, Kyuhyun-ah. I love you..." Lirih Sungmin yang kini makin mengeratkan pelukkannya. Kyuhyun berusaha melepaskan pelukan itu sejenak, kemudian memandang Sungmin lagi. Diciumnya puncak hidung Sungmin yang mancung itu sebelum akhirnya mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir indah milik Sungmin.

"I love you too, Sungmin-ah. Dan hanya Tuhan yang tahu seberapa besar aku mencintaimu."

**.**

**...o00o...**

**.**

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau masih mengingat kode masuk apartemenku?" Kyuhyun terkejut ketika dia baru saja pulang mengajar, dia menemukan Sungmin berada dihadapannya. Seingatnya, dia hanya pernah memberitahukan kode masuk apartemennya ini sekali pada Sungmin. Tidak disangka olehnya bahwa pria tampan dihadapannya ini masih mengingatnya.

"Selamat datang, Kyuhyun-ah!" Seru Sungmin riang. Senyumannya kini terlihat begitu lebar dan lepas hingga membuat Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan rasa senangnya sendiri. Ini pertama kalinya Sungmin datang keapartemennya tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dulu.

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi? Apakah kepalamu terbentur sesuatu?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil sedikit memincingkan matanya. Tanda bahwa dia sedikit curiga dengan tujuan Sungmin berkunjung ke apartemennya. Tapi Sungmin hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang kekanakkan itu. Sedikit banyak ini adalah salahnya juga.

Sungmin tidak ingin secara tidak sengaja dia bertemu dengan salah satu dari anggota keluarga Kyuhyun. Bukan karena dia takut, dia hanya belum siap jika keluarganya mengetahui perihal dirinya ini dari orang lain. Dalam hal ini dari keluarga Kyuhyun.

"Surprise!" Seru Sungmin lagi, kali ini pria yang masih mengenakan setelan jas lengkap itu berlari untuk memeluk Kyuhyun yang masih saja berdiri didepan pintu apartemennya. Tidak bisa menolak perlakuan yang paling disukainya ini, Kyuhyun melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang Sungmin yang lumayan ramping. Diciumnya aroma tubuh Sungmin melalui rambut hitam mengkilap milik pria yang lebih kecil darinya ini. Wangi ini sangat menenangkan.

"Ya! Berhentilah mengendusku seperti itu!" Keluh Sungmin buru-buru melepaskan kedua lengannya yang tadi memeluk leher Kyuhyun. Pria yang lebih tinggi darinya ini memang tidak bisa menghentikan kebiasaannya menciumi aroma yang timbul dari tubuhnya. Menurut Kyuhyun, aroma tubuh Sungmin itu istimewa. Dan Kyuhyun lebih suka saat Sungmin tidak menggunakan farfum untuk membuat tubuhnya harum.

"Tapi aku menyukainya! Dan ini sungguh sangat menyenangkan Sungmin-ah!" keluh Kyuhyun saat Sungmin kini menjauhkan tubuhnya dari pelukannya dan memandangnya dengan tatapan kesal.

"Setidaknya bersihkan dulu tubuhmu itu, aku sudah menyiapkan Pizza dan wine untuk makan malam hari ini." Seru Sungmin yang kini sudah menyibukkan dirinya di dapur bersih milik Kyuhyun untuk menyiapkan piring dan gelas yang akan mereka gunakan untuk makan malam nanti.

Tapi kemudian, dia melihat Kyuhyun yang masih saja berdiri disana dengan senyum lebar terkembang di bibirnya. Ternyata memiliki seseorang yang menunggunya pulang kerumah itu sungguh sangat menyenangkan rasanya. Apalagi orang itu adalah orang yang sangat kau cintai dan mencintaimu balik.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Cepat ganti bajumu!" Seru Sungmin lagi. Kali ini Kyuhyun memutuskan bahwa mungkin menikahi Sungmin nanti bukanlah hal yang buruk. Karena setiap saat Sungmin meninggikan suaranya pada Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun merasa kebahagiannya bagaikan membuncah entah kemana. Well, apalagi jika Sungmin melakukannya dimalam hari saat mereka sedang melakukan 'bisnis', jelas Kyuhyun sangat menyukainya.

Dan sebelum Kyuhyun merasakan benda-benda tajam bersentuhan dengan tubuhnya, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mandi dan membersihkan dirinya dari sisa-sisa keringat yang didapatnya dari kegiatannya tadi.

**.**

**...o00o...**

**.**

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan sedikit kecewa. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa Sungmin akan melakukan hal ini padanya. Seharusnya Sungmin tahu bahwa Kyuhyun tidak bisa makan jika ada sayuran didalam makanannya. Dan tentu saja karena Sungmin sangat mencintai kesehatan, Pizza yang dipesannya adalah Pizza dengan toping sayuran diatasnya.

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu! Kau tahu kan bahwa ini untuk kesehatan tubuhmu sendiri." Sungmin mencoba untuk beralasan dan memaksa Kyuhyun untuk menyantap Pizza yang sudah terlanjur dibelinya itu. Diambilnya satu potong pizza dan meletakkannya diatas piring Kyuhyun.

"Tapi kau tahu aku tidak menyukainya kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun sedikit merengek melihat Sungmin yang masih saja memaksanya untuk memakan makanan yang tidak disukainya. Bibirnya mengerucut sebal. Sungmin hanya bisa menggeleng frustasi melihat tingkah laku Kyuhyun yang seperti anak kecil. Sungmin sendiri tidak percaya bahwa pria dihadapannya ini adalah pria berumur dua puluh sembilan tahun.

"Aku tahu. Tapi kau juga harus menjaga kesehatanmu, Kyuhyun-ah! Jika kau sakit karena terus mengkonsumsi mie instan kesayanganmu itu aku akan berhenti menjadi seorang dokter."

"Ya! Jangan berbicara seperti itu!" Ancam Kyuhyun, kedua alisnya menyatu menedengar apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Sungmin. "Kau tahu kan walaupun kau memaksa aku tidak akan mengkonsumsi sayuran-sayuran jelek itu. Aku akan masak mie instan saja!"

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja!" Akhirnya Sungmin menyerah dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang keras kepala itu. Dan hanya diam ketika Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja sibuk untuk memasak mie instan dan meninggalkan Sungmin di meja makan. Ya, meskipun meja makan itu hanya berjarak beberapa langkah dari tempat Kyuhyun memasak, tetap saja Sungmin merasa Kyuhyun mengacuhkannya.

Dan karena Sungmin menyimpulkan bahwa Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak akan memberinya perhatian selama dia serius memasak, akhirnya Sungmin memutuskan untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari pria yang kini sedang membelakanginya.

Dilingkarkannya tangan yang sedikit pendek itu pada pinggang Kyuhyun. Kemudian tanpa pikir panjang, Sungmin menempelkan pipinya pada punggung Kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk dengan panci dan garpu dihadapannya. Setelah Sungmin mencium lembut bagian belakang leher Kyuhyun, dia mengeratkan pelukannya dan menempelkan pipinya pada ceruk yang ada diantara leher dan bahu Kyuhyun. Ah...rasanya menenangkan.

Merasakan bahwa Sungmin tidak akan melepaskan pelukannya dalam waktu dekat, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mematikan kompor itu dan menghentikan sejenak proses memasaknya. Pelukan Sungmin adalah hal paling berharga yang bisa didapatkannya hari ini. Tentu saja karena Sungmin-nya ini adalah orang yang sibuk dan Kyuhyun sendiri harus pulang pergi Seoul - Ilsan untuk melaksanakan dua pekerjaannya.

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku selalu merajuk padamu." Kata Kyuhyun berusaha untuk memulai percakapan. Walapun sebenarnya dia tidak ingin, namun dia tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum dan mengutarakan apa yang ada dihatinya saat ini.

"Kenapa begitu?" Tanya Sungmin heran. Masih tidak melepaskan pelukannya dari Kyuhyun. Wajahnyapun masih menempel pada tempat yang sama, membuat bulu halus Kyuhyun mendadak berdiri.

"Biar aku bisa mendapatkan kesempatan agar yang mulia Lee Sungmin memelukku terlebih dahulu." Jawab Kyuhyun kemudian memutar tubuhnya hingga kini dia berhadapan langsung dengan pria yang lebih kecil darinya ini. Lalu tanpa pikir panjang, Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Sungmin yang masih sedikit bingung dengan kata-kata yang diucapkan Kyuhyun tadi.

"Jangan salahkan aku jika aku menjadi terlalu _clingy_ seperti ini padamu. Salahkan dirimu sendiri yang terlalu menjaga jarak denganku didepan umum." Protes Kyuhyun. Namun sebelum Sungmin sempat menyuarakan protesnya, Kyuhyun sudah menghentikannya dengan bibirnya.

Setelah bibir keduanya bertemu, mendadak saja makan malam mereka terlupakan. Ketika otot merah jambu yang berada didalam mulut mereka itu saling bertaut dan berusaha untuk saling mendominasi, tidak ada suara lagi yang bisa mereka dengar. Yang dapat mereka dengar saat ini hanyalah melodi yang berasal dalam detak jantung mereka sendiri yang saling bersautan.

Dan ketika oksigen itu menjadi kebutuhan utama bagi keduanya untuk dapat melanjutkan hal ini, mereka melepaskan sejenak pagutan itu. Sepertinya ciuman tadi terlalu intim bagi keduanya, karena kini mereka dapat melihat tali tipis yang berasal dari saliva mereka terbentuk diantara kedua bibir itu. Dan ekspresi yang diperlihatkan oleh Sungmin saat ini benar-benar tidak membantu Kyuhyun sama sekali.

"Sepertinya malam ini kau harus memberi kabar pada keluargamu bahwa kau tidak akan pulang." Kata Kyuhyun pelan. Dia bisa merasakan bahwa nafasnya kini masih memburu dan pandangannya hanya fokus pada bibir Sungmin yang sudah terlihat mulai membengkak. Sungmin mengikuti arah pandang Kyuhyun dan merasakan pipinya memerah ketika dia bisa merasakan deru nafas Kyuhyun yang semakin dekat dengan bibirnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sungmin berusaha untuk menghilangkan gairah yang tiba-tiba saja muncul menguasai otaknya yang biasanya berfikir secara rasional. Kyuhyun benar-benar orang hebat karena bisa membuatnya merasa seperti ini.

Dan Sungmin hanya bisa bergetar hebat ketika Kyuhyun membawa tangannya menyelusuri punggung Sungmin dan membisikan kata-kata yang seduktif tepat ditelinganya. "Karena sepertinya kau akan menjadi makan malamku hari ini."

Kemudian Sungmin tidak bisa mengingat apapun saat Kyuhyun menggendongnya menuju kamarnya. Hal terakhir yang Sungmin sesalkan adalah kenyataan bahwa besok adalah gilirannya mendapatkan shift pagi. Dan Sungmin yakin dia akan sangat kesulitan untuk berjalan besok. Dia yakin benar dengan hal itu.

**.**

**...o00o...**

**.**

Sungmin terpaku dalam diam ketika dia mendapati seseorang sedang berdiri didepan pintu masuk apartemen Kyuhyun. Mata itu memandang Sungmin dengan pandangan terkejut yang sama dengan miliknya. Hanya saja bedanya, meskipun mata itu jelas tersenyum padanya, namun jauh didalamnya ada kesedihan yang entah mengapa membuat Sungmin merasa bersalah.

"Kau, Sungmin-ssi?"

.

.

.

_**...To be continue**_

Hi, Bukan, ini bukan Zen atau Dhee, ^_^v Rachael disini... Setelah sekian lama akhirnya memutuskan untuk muncul juga kepermukaan :P

Karena Dhee lagi sibuk sama tugas kuliahnya yang lagi banyak banget dan gak bisa disambi dan Zen yang lagi dapet tugas diluar kota, makanya mereka maksa saya buat posting sesuatu biar reader disini gak kesepian –ini kata Zen.

_**Outline**_ FF ini sebenarnya udah lama dibuat bahkan sebelum MLS.

Base on _**Life is Beautiful **_drama series, Drama Korea yang kita bertiga suka. Bukan karena ada unsur YAOI –walaupun awalnya ini yang bikin kita bertiga tertarik buat nonton :p – tapi karena pembelajaran yang didapet dari plot ceritanya.

Kalau kalian belum nonton, saya recomended deh ^_^ setelah kalian nonton, saya jamin kalian pasti kebayang soal **KYUMIN. **Well, Food and Wine?

FF ini hanya akan ada 2 atau 3 chapter saja dan saya gak janji bakal update cepet , tapi karena Zen sama Dhee itu cerewet, mungkin sebelum bulan ini selesai FF ini selesai... XD

_Tell me what do you think about this story? *grinning_

_._

_Au revoir_,

**Chael**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : U**s** A**gaints** t**he** W**orld

**Pairing : K**YU**M**IN [Forever and Always]

**Genre : **Angst ; Romance ; Hurt/Comfort

**Rate** : **T**

**Length : **Mini Series

**Disclaimer : Kyu **_belongs to_** Min**

**Foreword : **Collaboration Fiction ; Outline by Rachael and Dhee based on _Life is Beautiful Drama Series_; Writen by Zen and Rachael

Please enjoy ^_^

.

.

.

...oo00oo...

.

.

.

Sungmin memandang cermin dihadapannya. Benda berbentuk persegi yang ada didalam kamar mandinya itu kini menunjukan pantulan dirinya sendiri. Disana Sungmin bisa melihat seperti apa tampilan dirinya malam ini. Persis seperti apa yang dia pikirkan sejak siang tadi. Lesu dan seperti seorang zombie.

Mata almond-nya kini terlihat sayu. Lebih tepatnya, Sungmin saat ini terlihat sangat lelah dan hal itu terpancar jelas dari mata yang sangat dibanggakannya itu. Sungmin mencoba tersenyum pada dirinya dibalik cermin itu, namun lengkungan yang terlihat disana bukan lengkungan yang biasa dia bentuk dengan suka hati. Sungmin bisa melihat bahwa dibalik senyum itu dia menyembunyikan luka yang teramat dalam.

Sekali lagi Sungmin melihat kedalam matanya sendiri melalui cermin dihadapannya, namun sepertinya pepatah yang mengatakan bahwa mata adalah jendela jiwa berlaku juga terhadapnya. Karena tidak bisa Sungmin pungkiri bahwa dia dapat melihat sorot kekecewaan, sedih, rasa putus asa dan yang paling jelas terlihat saat ini adalah rasa bersalah.

Diusapnya wajah tampan itu perlahan dengan air hangat yang sudah mengalir pada wastafel itu sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. Berharap bahwa dengan setiap tetesan air yang menetes dari wajahnya akan menghilangkan perasaan bersalah yang saat ini sedang membelenggunya.

Tapi sebanyak apapun Sungmin melakukannya, perasaan itu tetap saja ada disana. Pada sorot matanya.

Sekali lagi Sungmin memandangi dirinya sendiri disana. Rambut hitam lurus dengan potongan yang terhenti persis ditelinganya, pipi yang sedikit chubby, mata yang nyaris bulat dengan manik mata berwarna cokelat gelap, sepasang alis yang sempurna, bulu mata yang panjang dan bibir berwarna merah muda dengan bentuk seperti busur yang melengkung sempurna. Sungmin tertawa kecil dan secara tidak sengaja menunjukan deretan gigi putihnya.

Sebanyak apapun dia memandang, pria didalam cermin itu seperti sedang mengejeknya. Sungmin tahu bahwa dirinya cukup tampan, tapi tujuan utama Sungmin berdiri dihadapan cermin bukanlah untuk memuji dan mengagumi dirinya sendiri.

Sungmin percaya bahwa cermin diciptakan bukan untuk hal itu, melainkan untuk membantu dirinya agar dia bisa menemukan kekurangan yang tidak terlihat dimata orang lain. Kadang seseorang perlu untuk merenung dan mencari hal yang membuatnya tidak merasa puas. Dan dalam hal ini, Sungmin berfikir cermin adalah benda yang paling cocok untuk membantunya.

Sebenarnya apa yang dilihat Kyuhyun dari dirinya? Tiba-tiba saja pemikiran itu terus berulang dalam kepalanya seperti sebuah kaset rusak. Membuat kepalanya pusing karena terlalu banyak berfikir.

Setelah pertemuannya dengan Seohyun, entah mengapa Sungmin merasa dia adalah orang yang jahat karena telah menghancurkan rumah tangga mereka. Bahkan hanya dengan mengobrol dengan Seohyun selama tiga jam, Sungmin bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Seohyun adalah wanita yang sangat cantik, baik hati dan menyenangkan untuk diajak bicara.

Kyuhyun memang sudah pernah menunjukan pada Sungmin foto Seohyun dan Sulli saat mereka menghabiskan waktu di Jepang. Sat itu Sulli baru berusia satu tahun. Pada saat itu, Sungmin yakin bahwa Kyuhyun sangat bahagia ketika membicarakan tentang anaknya.

Lagi-lagi Sungmin tertawa kecil. Miris.

Entah mengapa Sungmin sekarang bisa melihat dan berfikir dengan baik. Jika saja dia tidak bertemu dengan Kyuhyun saat itu, mungkin dia tidak akan menghancurkan keluarga itu.

.

...o000o...

.

"Oppa, jadi kapan kau akan mengenalkan sahabatmu itu padaku?" Tanya Sunny ketika Sungmin sedang melakukan peregangan otot ringan di halaman rumah. Udara pagi yang berhembus membuat rambut pirang Sunny berlarian hingga kini menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Sungmin hanya menoleh malas kearah adik perempuannya ini kemudian menunjukan wajah yang tidak suka.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu! Aku hanya ingin tahu setampan apa dia, karena Sungjin bilang Kyuhyun Oppa itu sangat tampan." Protes Sunny yang entah mengapa kini sibuk melakukan gerakan yang sama dengan Sungmin. Lagi, Sungmin tidak menghiraukannya dan terus melanjutkan kegiatannya melenturkan otot pinggang dan punggungnya yang sedikit kaku karena terlalu banyak duduk di rumah sakit.

Sungmin tahu jika dia berbicara sedikit saja tentang Kyuhyun, dia tidak akan bisa berhenti menceritakan semua tentang Kyuhyun tanpa menahan perasaannya. Dan kerena Sunny adalah gadis yang sangat peka, Sungmin tidak mau rahasia besarnya terbongkar begitu saja. Inilah alasan utama mengapa dia belum mengenalkan Kyuhyun pada keluarganya.

Melihat Sungmin yang malah makin serius dengan kegiatannya, Sunny tiba-tiba saja berdiri dihadapan Sungmin dengan kedua tangan yang dia letakkan dipinggangnya. Berusaha untuk menarik perhatian kakak tersayangnya. "Baiklah jika Oppa tidak mau mengenalkannya, Sunny akan cari tahu sendiri!"

Sungmin hanya bisa memandang punngung Sunny yang kini sedang berjalan kembali ke rumah. Dan entah mengapa cepat atau lambat, Sungmin merasa bahwa adik perempuannya ini akan mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan.

.

...o000o...

.

Ruangan berbentuk persegi dengan aksen _wallpaper_ berwarna cokelat tua itu kini terasa makin hangat. Enam pasang kursi kini telah dipasang berhadapan dengan dibatasi oleh sebuah meja kayu berpelitur warna _cream_. Diatas meja kini sudah terhidang beberapa hidangan yang bisa membuat siapa saja disekitarnya menelan air liurnya.

Dimangkuk besar yang terletak tepat ditengah meja, soup rumput laut mengeluarkan aroma yang sangat menggoda sementara disekelilingngnya bulgogi, kimchi dan sashimi tersaji lengkap pada piring-piring yang lebih kecil.

Sungjin yang sejak tadi sedang menahan diri agar tidak meneteskan air liur karena makanan dihadapannya berusaha mengalihkan pandangan pada orang-orang disekelilingnya yang sedang menatap seseorang yang baru saja dikenalkan Sungmin.

Sungjin ingin sekali tertawa melihat mata Sunny yang membulat sempurna melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. Tepat dikursi yang berhadapan langsung dengan adiknya itu, seorang pria tampan dengan rambut _brunette_ dan berbibir penuh duduk sambil menunjukan senyumnya yang paling menawan. Mungkin jika Sungjin belum pernah bertemu dengan pria ini sebelumnya, dia juga akan menunjukan ekspresi yang sama dengan Sunny. Tapi karena Sungjin sudah lumayan sering bertemu dengan pria itu, Sungjin sudah sedikit kebal dengan pesonanya.

"Sunny, tidak sopan memandangi orang seperti itu!" Tegur Nyonya Lee setengah berbisik pada anak gadisnya saat Nyonya Lee meletakkan mangkuk nasi dihadapannya, membuat Sunny tersadar dari lamunannya dan mengedipkan matanya berulang kali.

"Inilah alasannya mengapa aku tidak mau mengenalkan Kyuhyun padamu Sunny-ah!" Kali ini Sungmin ikut ambil suara. Dipandangnya Sunny dengan tatapan malas andalannya setelah sebelumnya tersenyum usil pada pria disampingnya.

"Ya, Oppa! Jangan membuatku malu dihadapan Kyuhyun-Oppa! Issshh!" Seru Sunny sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda bahwa dia kesal. Sungjin yang baru saja ingin ikut menggodanya, tiba-tiba saja mengurungkan niatnya setelah melihat Sunny memandangnya dengan tatapan seolah ingin membunuhnya.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum senang melihat keakraban tiga bersaudara ini.

"Hentikan kemesraan kalian itu, sekarang sebaiknya kita mulai makan malamnya." Potong Tuan Lee yang nampak tidak terganggu dengan kegaduhan yang dihasilkan oleh ketiga anaknya. Justru Kyuhyun dapat melihat ekspresinya yang nampak begitu bahagia dikelilingi oleh anggota keluarganya.

Lalu bayang-bayang kehangatan keluarganya dulu kembali masuk kedalam sudut-sudut pemikiran Kyuhyun. Betapa dulu ayahnya begitu membanggakannya. Betapa dulu kakak perempuannya sangat menyayanginya dan betapa ibunya selalu memanjakannya.

Dan hanya karena sebuah kenyataan yang berusaha Kyuhyun beritahukan pada mereka, semuanya berubah hanya dalam satu jentikan jari. Semuanya. Tanpa terkecuali.

Perasaan nyaman yang dulu dia rindukan kini berganti dengan perasaan takut yang teramat jika dia memikirkan untuk kembali ke rumah yang dulu dia sebut sebagai rumahnya. Perasaan tenang begitu melihat bayangan keluarga dalam benaknya kini berganti dengan perasaan tegang bercampur panik. Kyuhyun tahu sejak saat dia memutuskan untuk mengakui siapa dia sebenarnya, perlakuan inilah yang akan didapatnya.

Tapi entah mengapa, dia tidak ingin Sungmin-nya merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Dia ingin hubungannya dengan Sungmin bisa diterima oleh orang-orang terdekat mereka, tapi dia tidak ingin Sungmin merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Dia tidak ingin senyum bahagia Sungmin itu terenggut begitu saja dari bibir sempurna itu.

Dilema ini begitu menyiksanya.

Untuk saat ini biarlah waktu yang menentukan segalanya. Sebab cepat atau lambat mereka berdua akan memilih jalan yang harus mereka lalui. Mengikuti jalan lurus yang terpampang didepan mereka ataukah memilih jalan yang sedikit berliku dengan banyak tikungan tajam yang mungkin menghadang mereka nantinya.

Meskipun begitu, tujuannya tetap sama. Kebahagiaan.

.

Jika tadi Sunny yang tidak bisa berkata begitu melihat Kyuhyun, kali ini Sungjin menunjukan ekspresi yang sama dengan Sunny beberapa saat lalu ketika seorang wanita cantik tiba-tiba saja bergabung untuk menikmati makan malam dengan keluarganya.

Disudut meja sebelah kiri yang tepat berhadapan dengan Sungmin, kini sudah duduk seorang wanita anggun dengan rambut lurus kecoklatan yang terurai jatuh hingga kepunggungnya. Senyum wanita itu begitu menawan hingga membuat orang-rang disekitarnya tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum.

Tuan dan Nyonya Lee pun tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum begitu wanita itu menundukan kepalanya untuk memberi hormat kepada mereka. Blezzer hitam yang dipadu dengan kemeja putih bertabur renda pada kerahnya membuat dia terlihat sangat anggun. Ditambah dengan potongan kerah berbentuk V line menegaskan lehernya yang jenjang.

Lagi, wanita itu tersenyum begitu beradu pandang dengan Sungmin dan agak sedikit kaget begitu melihat Kyuhyun duduk dengan tenang disampingnya. Namun dengan cepat wanita itu bisa menguasai ekspresinya dan menunjukan senyumm formalitas pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak perlu membawa wine mahal seperti ini untuk kami, Victoria." Nyonya Lee berusaha untuk memulai percakapan sambil menyodorkan gelas untuk mencicipi minuman yang baru saja dibawa oleh Victoria.

"Ah, tidak masalah Omonim, aku tidak sengaja menemukannya dan seingatku itu adalah kesukaan Sungmin jadi aku membelinya." Jawab Victoria ringan dan tersenyum ketika matanya beradu pandang dengan Sungmin.

"Aigooo~ Kau perhatian sekali Victoria!" Seru Nyonya Lee dan sukses membuat Victoria sedikit tersipu. "Kau beruntung Hyung, karena punya calon kekasih yang perhatian seperti Vic-Noona." Tambah Sungjin yang kini sibuk menyumpit Sashimi dihadapannya.

"Kau sangat beruntung, Min!" Tambah Kyuhyun. Sukses membuat Sungmin langsung menoleh kearahnya. Meskipun Kyuhyun tersenyum, Sungmin tahu benar bahwa Kyuhyun sedang bersandiwara saat ini karena dia bisa merasakan tangan Kyuhyun yang digenggamnya dibalik meja makan itu sejak saat kemunculan Victoria kini berubah dingin.

Mungkin sebaiknya Sungmin benar-benar mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada wanita dihadapannya. Karena meskipun Sungmin mencoba untuk berada disampingnya sebagai seorang kekasih, dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Sekeras apapaun Sungmin mencoba tetap tidak ada artinya, karena hatinya hanya berdenyut untuk Kyuhyun, bukan untuk siapapun.

.

...o000o...

.

Sungmin terdiam disana sambil memandang wanita dihadapannya dengan penuh keraguan. Ada sedikit rasa takut akan penghakiman dalam manik cokelat itu. Ini adalah pertama kali bagi Sungmin untuk mengatakan hal yang sudah dirahasiakannya hampir sepanjang hidupnya kepada orang lain. Jantungnya berdetak kencang dan dalam diam Sungmin berusaha untuk mengatur nafasnya agar tidak memburu dan beranjak dari tempatnya saat ini.

Kakinya tiba-tiba saja terasa lemas ketika dia melihat wanita itu sudah mulai mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Matanya menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa Sungmin tebak sama sekali. Lalu Sungmin melihat air mata mulai berkumpul disudut mata wanita itu ketika dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, kebiasaan yang Sungmin pelajari dari wanita itu ketika dia sedang gugup.

"Sebegitu bencinya kah kau padaku hingga kau berkata seperti itu tentang dirimu sendiri, Sungmin?" Tanya Victoria sambil tersenyum. Sedih. Senyum itu tidak seindah yang pernah diingat Sungmin, tapi mau apa lagi dia saat semua keadaan ini memintanya untuk menggoreskan sedikit luka pada hati lembut wanita dihadapannya? Saat ini Sungmin merasa dia adalah pria paling jahat di dunia ini.

"Kau tidak perlu bertindak hingga sejauh itu..." Tambah Victoria. Matanya memandang ke setiap sudut cafe tempat mereka bertemu berusaha untuk menghindari tatapan Sungmin yang justru membuatnya merasa sebagai wanita yang jahat karena memaksakan kehendaknya. Tapi meskipun Sungmin tidak menyukainya atau bahkan malah membencinya, seharusnya Sungmin tidak berbicara seperti itu tentang dirinya sendiri.

Sungmin tidak perlu berkata bahwa Sungmin menyukai seorang yang memiliki _gender_ yang sama dengannya hanya untuk membuat Victoria menjauh darinya.

"Kau tahu aku tidak pernah berbohong padamu, Vic." Jelas Sungmin. Matanya masih berusaha mencari manik mata Victoria sementara tangannya kini mengepal di balik meja, berusaha untuk menahan diri agar dia tidak lari dari tempatnya berada saat ini. "Dan aku tidak akan pernah berbohong soal masalah serius seperti ini." Tambah Sungmin sedikit merasa lega saat akhirnya Victoria memutuskan untuk menyambut tatapannya.

Lalu ketika Sungmin menunjukan senyum pilu itu sekali lagi kepadanya, Victoria tahu bahwa Sungmin mengatakan hal yang sesungguhnya. _Kau kejam Sungmin, jika sudah begini bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menjauh darimu? Saat mengetahui bahwa kau telah mengerahkan semua harga diri yang ada dalam dirimu untuk mengatakan hal ini padaku? Bagaimana bisa aku membencimu?_ Debat Victoria pada hatinya.

"Apakah orang itu Kyuhyun-ssi?" Tanya Victoria. Ada sedikit keraguan dalam nada suaranya tapi mata wanita itu tidak menunjukan hal yang sama. Dan ketika Sungmin mengangguk kecil Victoria tahu bahwa dugaan dia sudah menjadi kenyataan yang tidak bisa dia ubah. Sekuat apapun dia berusaha untuk mengembalikan semua seperti sedia kala, dia tahu dia sudah kalah.

.

...o000o...

.

Suara desiran ombak menggelitik telinga Sungmin ketika kakinya memutuskan untuk memilih langkahnya menuju pantai tidak jauh dari apartemen Kyuhyun. Pria tampan itu meminta Sungmin untuk mengecek apartemen miliknya karena sepertinya dia melupakan sesuatu sebelum dia berangkat ke Seoul pagi tadi.

Udara yang bertiup dari arah laut itu menerpa wajahnya dan bermain-main dengan rambut hitamnya. Ada rasa asin yang singgah dibawah hidungnya, udara yang sering dinikmatinya bersama Kyuhyun ketika malam tiba. Karena hanya malam satu-satunya waktu yang bisa mereka habiskan dipantai berdua tanpa menarik banyak perhatian orang.

Sungmin mengingat saat mereka harus berpura-pura mabuk agar dapat saling memeluk ditengah kota Seoul ketika Kyuhyun mengajaknya berkunjung untuk menunjukan tempat dimana pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu mengajar.

Ada sedikit rasa miris yang menggores dada Sungmin, tapi rasa bahagia yang menyelimutinya kini lebih besar hingga dia bisa merasakan kehangatan mengelilinginya. Betapa dia merindukan Kyuhyun saat ini. Sudah hampir dua minggu sejak kejadian makan malam itu dan Sungmin tidak pernah bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Sibuk adalah alasan pria itu, tapi Sungmin tahu bahwa Kyuhyun sedang berusaha untuk meredam dan menghilangkan kecemburuannya.

Mungkin saat Kyuhyun pulang nanti, Sungmin harus mengatakan soal Victoria padanya. Setidaknya saat ini Sungmin merasa lega karena Victoria bisa menerima hal ini. Meskipun dua hari setelahnya Victoria tidak menghubunginya dan Sungmin mengerti alasannya, tapi setelahnya wanita itu sepertinya sudah bisa menerima kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

Tiga puluh menit sepertinya adalah waktu yang lebih dari cukup untuk menikmati laut dan pantainya, jadi Sungmin memutuskan untuk segera mengecek apartemen Kyuhyun seperti yang diminta oleh pemiliknya.

Perjalanan dari pantai ke apartemen Kyuhyun hanya memerlukan waktu sepuluh menit berjalan kaki dan Sungmin tidak perlu mengeluarkan keringat karena udara pantai terus saja bertiup menemaninya menuju bangunan minimalis bercat hitam dan abu-abu gelap.

Tapi, Sungmin terkejut ketika dia baru saja berniat untuk membuka kenop pintu logam putih, sebuah suara menghentikannya. Suara Sungmin langsung menghilang begitu dia menoleh dan menatap si pemilik suara itu tepat di manik mata. Saat itu juga Sungmin berharap dia memiliki jantung cadangan agar dapat bertahan melalui hari ini.

.

"Jadi kau yang selama ini dilindungi oleh putraku?" Adalah hal pertama yang keluar dari bibir wanita itu. Suaranya halus, namun rasa mengintimidasi itu tetap ada didalamnya. Dan Sungmin tahu benar untuk tidak memotong kalimat yang mungkin saja muncul setelahnya.

Sungmin menatap wanita paruh baya dihadapannya canggung. Ada rasa takut di mata indah miliknya, hanya saja Sungmin tahu benar untuk tidak menunjukan rasa terintimidasinya pada wanita paruh baya ini. Dari semua hal yang ingin dilakukannya, menjadi seseorang yang dinilai tidak sopan oleh orang tua Kyuhyun adalah hal terakhir yang diinginkannya.

Pria dengan tubuh berbentuk hampir sempurna itu tidak mengira bahwa hari ini dia akan mendapatkan kesialan hingga harus berhadapan langsung dengan Nyonya Cho. Tepat disaat Kyuhyun sedang mengajar di Seoul. Aissshhh! Kenapa juga dia setuju dengan permintaan Kyuhyun untuk mematikan pemanas ruangan yang ada dikamarnya? Isssshhhh! Didalam pikirannya, Sungmin ingin sekali mengacak rambutnya.

Namun, dari kesialannya ini, akhirnya Sungmin bisa melihat sosok ibu yang melahirkan Kyuhyun. Sosok yang akan sangat dia muliakan jika saja wanita ini mau menerima Kyuhyun seperti apa adanya dia. Benar bahwa Sungminpun mungkin akan berbuat hal yang sama pada Kyuhyun jika dia berada dalam posisi Nyonya Cho, namun tetap saja Sungmin tidak bisa. Karena pada kenyataannya, Sungminlah yang berada pada pihak yang salah saat ini.

"Kau terlihat cukup normal dan terlihat seperti pria baik-baik. Tidak ku sangka kaulah yang membuat Kyuhyun meninggalkan anak dan istrinya begitu saja. Kyuhyun itu punya tanggung jawab yang besar, apa kau tahu akan hal itu?" Lagi-lagi Sungmin terdiam.

Dia memilih untuk menelan pil pahit ini seorang diri. Dan pemikiran yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di otaknya membuatnya yakin dia dapat menahan semua ini. Kyuhyun sudah menahan semua caci dan maki ini seorang diri. Setidaknya ini adalah salah satu persiapan saat dia memilih untuk jujur pada keluarganya.

"Apakah orang tuamu tahu tentang hal ini?" Kali ini nada bicara Nyonya Cho jelas sekali bertanya, jadi Sungmin kini memberanikan diri untuk menatapnya. Kata orang tua yang disinggung oleh wanita itu membuat sungmin sedikit terkejut. Sungmin benar-benar tidak siap.

"Sa-saat ini mereka masih belum mengetahuinya." Jawab Sungmin singkat.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, mereka patut bersyukur. Karena mengetahui hal seperti ini bisa menghancurkan keluarga mereka. Lagipula, kita ini bukan negara Amerika ataupun Eropa. Kita ini berada di Korea, dimana hal seperti ini dianggap sebagai aib yang benar-benar memalukan."

"Dan satu hal, aku secara langsung memintamu untuk meninggalkan Kyuhyun karena dia akan kembali bersama Seohyun dan mengurus Sulli, anaknya." Putus Nyonya Cho. Nadanya final dan Sungmin yakin benar bahwa itu adalah tanda bahwa dia harus segera meninggalkan apartemen ini.

Dan betapa terkejutnya Sungmin ketika dia hendak mendorong pintu apartemen itu, Kyuhyun juga menariknya dari luar. Senyum yang terkembang diwajah Kyuhyun mendadak berubah dingin ketika dia melihat air mata jatuh dari mata Sungmin yang kini terlihat memerah.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Seru Sungmin dan sukses membuat Kyuhyun menahan lengan Sungmin yang kini berusaha untuk melewatinya. "Ada apa denganmu Sungmin-ah?" Tanya Kyuhyun khawatir. Tapi sepertinya sikap keras kepala Sungmin sedang dalam proses mengambil alih akal sehatnya.

"Tolong janga sentuh aku! Ibumu sedang berada didalam, jadi tolong jangan memperparah keadaan. Cepat temui dia dan tinggalkan aku sendiri untuk sementara waktu." Seru Sungmin lagi.

Dan tiba-tiba saja perasaan tidak enak yang dirasakan oleh Kyuhyun sejak pagi tadi terjawab sudah. Sepertinya saat ini wanita paruh baya itu sudah benar-benar keterlaluan.

.

"Apa yang omma lakukan?!" tanya Kyuhyun geram pada wanita yang sejak tadi memperhatikan percakapan yang terjadi diantara anaknya dan temannya. Ya, Nyonya Cho lebih senang menyebut Sungmin sebagai teman Kyuhyun. Bukan sebagai kekasih anaknya. Bahkan memikirkan kata itu saja membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

"Omma hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh seorang ibu pada anaknya! Omma hanya menyelamatkanmu dari ruang gelap yang tak berujung, Kyuhyun-ah!" Nyonya Cho berusaha membela diri ketika dirasakannya Kyuhyun benar-benar berada dalam puncak kemarahannya. Meskipun begitu, Nyonya Cho tetap tidak akan menyerah dan bertekat untuk membawa Kyuhyun-nya kembali pada jalan yang benar.

Mendengar hal itu, Kyuhyun justru mengatupkan rahangnya kencang berusaha untuk tidak berteriak frustasi karena ibunya yang keras kepala dan tidak mau mengerti akan keadaannya. Harus berapa kali lagi dia membuat dosanya bertambah? Setelah mengakui bahwa dirinya adalah orang yang berbeda dengan orang kebanyakan, kini dia harus berteriak pada ibunya sendiri. Pada orang yang telah melahirkannya.

"Apa omma tidak sadar juga? Dia itu orang yang aku cintai, omma! Tanpa dia aku tidak akan pernah bertahan didunia ini! Dia yang menyelamatkanku saat kalian semua justru malah membuatku seolah-olah mati." Teriak Kyuhyun akhirnya.

Nyonya Cho hanya memandangnya dalam diam. Amarah yang dipendamnya tadi masih terlihat jelas dimatanya, namun sepertinya Nyonya Cho tahu benar untuk tidak menambahkan minyak dalam api. Karena dia tahu bahwa Kyuhyun kini sudah siap untuk meledak jika ada satu katapun yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Sekarang sebaiknya omma tidak usah mengakuiku sebagai anak keluarga Cho saja! Aku sudah tidak bisa menahan ini semua, omma! Bahkan untuk memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'Omma' saja membutuhkan banyak energi untukku." Geram Kyuhyun mencoba untuk menahan emosinya sebaik mungkin. Karena Kyuhyun sudah melihat air mata berkumpul di sudut mata wanita paruh baya dihadapannya.

Harus berapa kali lagi Kyuhyun menyakiti wanita ini sampai dia bisa mengerti? Harus berapa banyak orang lagi yang terluka karena keegoisannya? Harus berapa banyak lagi dosa yang dia perbuat hanya untuk mempertahankan hatinya agar tidak remuk berkeping?

Mengapa dia harus melalui ini semua hanya karena dia mencintai? Bukankah tidak ada yang salah dengan mencintai seseorang? Kyuhyun juga tidak bisa memilih untuk jatuh cinta pada siapapun yang dia inginkan. Dari sekian banyak wanita dan pria yang ada disekelilingnya, hati Kyuhyun memilih Sungmin untuk jatuh.

Tidak dengan siapapun tidak pada siapapun.

"Kumohon untuk yang terakhir kalinya, tolong jangan pernah temui aku lagi, Nyonya Cho." Tutup Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya bergegas meninggalkan apartemennya untuk menyusul Sungmin. Sedetik sebelumnya, dia bisa melihat ibunya menangis tanpa suara.

Namun jalan inilah yang dia pilih.

Kyuhyun memilih untuk mengambil jalan yang sedikit berliku untuk mencapai kebahagiaannya. Dan dia harus bertemu dengan Sungmin untuk memastikan jalan apa yang akan diambil oleh pria yang dicintainya itu. Karena hanya dengan cara itu Kyuhyun dapat melanjutkan hidupnya yang sudah lama terselubung oleh kegelapan kelam.

.

.

.

_**...To be continue**_

Terima kasih buat semua yang udah review FF ini. Interaksi KyuMin agak sedikit di chapter ini, tapi ini adalah chapter dari pengembangan masalah yang sebenarnya ^_^

Dan Chapter ini sudah saya perpendek karena kemarin ada reader yang bilang chapter pertamanya terlalu panjang.

Ada yang sudah nonton dramanya, mungkin? ^_~

Oh, Happy Holidays Everyone! \(^o^)/ Oh ya, Dhee sama Zen titip salam 'Merry Christmas' ^_^

_Au revoir_,

**Chael **


End file.
